Malipa Civic Auditorium
]] ]] The Malipa Civic Auditorium is a recently renovated building located at 6 Southern Abby Avenue in Malipa, Newhaven. It is owned by the current Newhaven government, but is run as a non-profit organization. The main purpose of the building is to use it as a local and regional cultural center. It is an important center of cultural and recreational activity for the Newhaven community. The facility is often the site of public and private events. The Malipa Civic Auditorium has two main rooms, the François-Noël Babeuf-Room and the Blue Colosseum Room. Architecture The Malipa Civic Auditorium is a light tan brick building that occupies nearly one-quarter of a city block. It is an example of the neoclassical style common to public and governmental buildings in Lovia, more frequently implemented in stone or concrete block construction. In addition to its over 1000-seat auditorium, with balcony, the building also boasts a grand ballroom with a wooden floor and a fireside room for meetings. History The site of the Malipa Civic Auditorium was the location of mansion. During the past decades, it was the center for local cultural, social, and recreational events. There were hold concerts but also universitary graduation ceremonies. In 2002, the building burned almost completly out. A year later several initiatives had already proposed to the city for its reopening. The renovation project took many years due to a low budget, but as of 2009 the building is reopened to the public. The interior was designed entirely by Papadouros J. Rooms François-Noël Babeuf-Room The François-Noël Babeuf-Room is the largest communication and convention room in the Lovian Malipa Civic Auditorium. It is named after François-Noël Babeuf, a French journalist and political agitator. The room was officially opened in October 2009 but was not used untill March 2010. The room was since then frequently used for political gatherings and intellectual lectures. The room hosts 1200 seats, including space in the back that can be used for the press. The interior of the grotesque room was designed by Lovian architect Papadouros J. and shows certain similarities in design to Sydney's Opera. The seats are covered with a red velvet tissue. The room is under the surveillance of the janitorial staff. The François-Noël Babeuf-room is the largest civic auditory in Lovia. Blue Colosseum Room The Blue Colosseum Room is the second largest communication and convention room in the Lovian Malipa Civic Auditorium. It is named after its physical characteristics: its round theatrical form and the color of the lights and seats. The room was officially opened in October 2009 when it was first used to show Jonathan Frum's play The Fruit Picker. The room was since then frequently used for cultural events like plays and movies. The room hosts a thousand seats, including four balconies. The interior of the eery room was designed by Lovian architect Papadouros J. and has an almost unique appearance. The seats are covered with a blue velvet tissue. The room is under the surveillance of the janitorial staff. See also * Malipa Category:Malipa Category:Conference center